Star Wars: Tales of The Smugglers
by ktjc97
Summary: Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order almost two years ago. She felt betrayed by them and no longer knew if what they stood for was right. Now she's on her home planet of Shili, in self exile. After hearing about her master's fall to the Sith, will she follow and join him in the dark side of the force or will she run and hide like the rest of the Jedi currently being purged?
1. Chapter 1: Exile

**Hi guys, I'm a MASSIVE Star Wars fans. I've seen all the films a million times and I've watched all the Star Wars: Clone wars episodes. That's why I wrote about Ahsoka and what happened after she left the order. Never the less, I'm really nervous about the reactions this will get, being such a big fan. I'm British just to clear that up. This is the first fanfiction or any story I've ever done so forgive me. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be welcomed with open arms! Anything I deem to be just general hate will be ignored. If you don't like my writing, don't read it. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Exile**

OUTSKIRTS OF CORVALA, SHILI

Ahsoka looked up at the twin moons of Shili, watching them rise to indicate evening was now turning to night. The twin moons were two of six that orbited the planet Shili. Ahsoka adored her home planet. She loved it down to its very last detail. The tall and wild forests, the red and white turu-grass, the big canyons, the various creatures and most of all, her people. Ahsoka Tano is a sixteen year old Togruta girl. Physically, Togrutas have orange skin with a white pigmentation on their face and greyish lips. Their heads bare two montrals on top of their head with three head tales. One drooping down each shoulder and one going from the back of their head. Their head tales and montrals grew as they got older and had black and white markings, each set of marking specific to each individual. Togrutas are a very quiet and peaceful species, they look out for one another and take others in need of help and treat them as one of her own. Since she'd been back on Shili, Ahsoka had experienced this kindness a lot. She never stayed in one place for too long, she travelled from village to village while on her self-exile. Ahsoka hadn't lived on Shili her whole life. She was taken away from her family and world when she was just three years old. A man named Plo Koon had taken her to Coruscant. Plo Koon was a Jedi master. He was on Shili for a mission, when by chance he was in Ahsokas village and sensed the force was strong with her. That's when he spoke to Ahsokas family and took her to the Jedi temple, to begin her training as a Jedi.

Ahsoka proved to be a very talented young Jedi and impressed many people within the temple. Eventually, at the age of fourteen she was assigned a Jedi master who she would learn from further. Her Jedi master was to be Anakin Skywalker. As a Padawan, she fought alongside her master in many battles in the Clone Wars and was a Commander of Shadow Squadron. Ahsoka missed being in the Jedi Order. She missed her master. She missed the clones. She missed the action. She missed R2-D2, even C-3PO. She missed it all. But she tried never to dwell on it too long. The life of the Jedi and the action was behind her now. Or so she thought.

O

The outskirts of Corvala was mainly forest, and Ahsoka loved the forests. All types of creatures roamed the ground and the trees. So when she was alone, she never really felt alone. But also it was a source of food, which was vital for Ahsoka. When she left the Jedi she had no money, no possessions to sell. It was the Jedi way. So now she had to live off the land. She could easily just walk into the City or a nearby village and find some nice people to take her in, but she felt that was wrong. Besides, she liked the food she found in the forest and liked sleeping in camps she made or a cave she found, by a fire she constructed.

As it was now night, Ahsoka made her way into the forest to see if she was successful with any of her traps. She was. She approached the creature, hanging by one leg and let it down from the trap, it was dead. The trap was supposed to have the animal hanging from two legs, but it had obviously struggled before and managed to get a leg free. Ahsoka put the limp, lifeless thimiar in her sack and slung it over her shoulder. Thimiars are small rodent creatures native to Shili. As a small girl Ahsoka was never too keen on them, but since she returned home, she didn't mind them so much. After resetting the trap she moved on to see if her other traps had been as effective as this one.

She approached another one of her traps but could clearly see that she had failed to capture anything with it. But as she got closer to the trap, she saw that it had in fact been activated. As it was dark, she didn't immediately notice the blood on the group by her feet, or that the rope that was supposed to hold the captive had been ripped. Ahsoka eventually noticed the rope and inspected it closely. "What the?" She had no clue what could have done this. Not until she heard a deep grunt from behind her.

Then she knew exactly what had stolen her dinner. Ahsoka turned around to see the culprit and she was not surprised to see it was an akul. A young one, but an akul nonetheless. Akuls are big powerful carnivorous predators. They have rusty brown fur and come with a set of extremely sharp teeth. Up until recent times they had been big trouble for Togrutas. A fully grown one able to crush villages. But in recent times they have been able to tame the beasts and keep them from harming people. But that doesn't stop the odd incident. Ahsoka was is a spot of trouble.

Sticking out her arms in front of her with her hands out trying to steady the beast, she tried to devise a quick plan before she got mauled. She looked at the akul and saw the blood around its lips. There was far too much blood for it all to be from the one thimiar. It must have gotten to more of her traps. At least she knew they worked. Ahsoka tried slowly sidestepping around the akul as it was directly between her and the direction of her camp. As she gradually made her way round, the akul didn't take its eyes off her, it was turning round on the spot to keep eyes locked with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was now the side she wanted to be, but still didn't fancy her chances of out running the akul. Because she knew, any sudden movements, the akul would be out to have her for dessert. She looked around her, moving only her eyes and keeping her head locked in place. It had gotten extremely dark. She could barely see. She started to panic. It was almost as though the akul could smell her fear and found it quite appealing because in a flash it started to charge down Ahsoka. This was all or nothing now, Ahsoka made a break for it towards more trees instead of running down the clearing of the path toward her camp as she knew the akul would just catch her up then devour her. She just hoped she knew this forest better than the hungry, angry beast behind her.

Ahsoka was swiftly darting through the trees, picking up odd cuts and scratches from the bushes she flashed by. She'd managed to gain ground on the akul as its big figure made it harder for it to navigate its way around the forest. As she was running and almost out of breath she saw a big log and almost instantaneously lifted it up with the force and threw it toward the oncoming creature. It hit the akul right between the nose and the eyes. It hadn't been knocked clean out, just stunned, but that didn't stop the fact that the akul was still hurtling towards Ahsoka because of the momentum it had gained while chasing her.

Fortunately though, she reacted quickly, and threw herself out the way of the massive body headed her way. Ahsoka laid there in the grass for a second looking up at the branches of the trees and caught her breath. Now the adrenalin had stopped coursing its way through her body, she felt like going straight to sleep. She was completely out of energy. But she heard the akul staggering about trying to get itself to its feet. Ahsoka didn't want to take her chances, so quickly lifted herself up and ran toward the barely conscious akul. She leapt up on the back of the creature then quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of a branch, all before the beast was even aware anything happened. She lifted herself up and waited for the akul to find its bearings and go on its way.

O

After waiting up in the tree for nearly twenty minutes Ahsoka got down from where she perched and made her way back to the cave. She was tired and didn't feel like checking on her other traps. She was fine with the one thimiar to eat anyway. In all honesty she just wanted to get some sleep. Today had been a long day.

As she started to get cold, Ahsoka moved from her comfy position sitting looking up at the moon and the stars while eating her food, what she thought to be extremely hard earned food, and retreated into the cave she had been staying in the last few days. She quickly got a fire going then laid down, looking into the flames. If there was one thing that Ahsoka was grateful to the Order for, it was all the survival techniques she had learned. Then again, most of those she learnt from Anakin. She's learnt a lot from Anakin. She missed him dearly.

Ahsoka placed her head onto her makeshift pillow, it was actually a few rolled up shirts. She now stared at the ceiling of the cave, thinking about the last few days. She'd felt very strange over that time. Like something was being taken away from inside her. Almost as though she was feeling other people's pain. She didn't know what it was, just that it was something through the force. She had no idea. But what made her feel even more uneasy was that in the last few hours she started feeling something else. A presence. Like something was coming for her. But she couldn't quite place it. It was getting stronger as each second went by.

A year or two ago, Ahsoka might've known what it was, or had a better idea than she does now. But she had been on her own for almost a year now. And she hadn't fully learned to control the force, she left the Order far from the end of her training, so she was very out of practice. While caught up trying to decipher what she was feeling through the force, she failed to notice the hooded man standing at the entrance of the cave.

O

Ahsoka had her eyes closed, trying to concentrate, to clear her mind, to find the disturbance she could feel in the force. But it turned out she didn't have to look very far.

She was disrupted from her meditating when she heard the scuff of someone's shoe against the cave floor. Ahsoka sat up and jumped to her feet in a flash, and wielded her lightsabers, all in one swift movement. Ahsokas lightsabers were green. One a slightly lighter shade than the other. One might call it lime green. She held one lightsaber out in front of her to warn the intruder away and the other down by her side, the blade of it, pointing downward. It was an unusual way to hold this particular weapon. But Ahsoka was very good at lightsaber duelling and found this method suited her.

Right now, Ahsokas heart was pounding. She knew this was the presence she had felt over the last few hours. But she could also feel pain within them as well. "Who are you? What business do you have here?" she demanded. Ahsoka was not in the mood to beat around the bush. With a slight snort of derision the hooded man replied "You always were forceful and straight to the point when trying to get information. Sometimes overly so." Ahsoka recognised this voice immediately. But before she even got a chance to doubt herself, the man lowered his hood.

Ahsokas heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it was him. She was glad to see him, of course, but she was bewildered as to him being here. This at least explained what she's felt over the last few hours. It wasn't a threat. And she also had a feeling that the reason for his being here, was something to do with the great disturbance in the force she'd felt over the last few days.

She managed to pull herself together and just as her lightsabers lowered and retracted she managed to utter out the two words. "Obi-Wan?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

**Finally got Chapter 2 for you guys! Sorry about the wait. I sincerely hope it's worth it! Please give me your feedback on how to improve. The reviews I got for the last chapters were helpful and made me feel so good when I saw that people liked it!**

**In reply to Larkin Shadow Fett- Thank you very much for reading and for your input. I know Jedi have to turn their lightsabres in upon leaving the order. But Ahsoka left swiftly after being proven innocent after she'd been suspended, so she had her lightsabres back. Anakin was the only one aware of her departure and didn't confiscate her weapons.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Familiar Face**

Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes. After all this time she was finally seeing a face she recognised. A friendly face. But something about him being here told her something was wrong. Obi-Wan was smiling, but Ahsoka could tell something was up. "You took quite a bit of finding, I must admit." He still had the same calmness and confidence in his voice. He was just how she remembered him. Ahsoka didn't hold back, she ran toward Obi-Wan and embraced him. After a long tight hug Ahsoka asked, "But, how exactly did you find me? I thought I did a good job in staying hidden?"

"Oh, you did. But I know people. I never really lost you. As soon as I caught word from Anakin that you left the order so suddenly, I made sure that you weren't out in the Galaxy completely on your own." Anakin. The name got her heart pumping. She was so very close to her master, and was torn apart, shortly after leaving him. She really wanted to know how he was doing and why he wasn't there with Obi-Wan, but he still had more to say. "You know, I would have come after you not so long ago, Anakin too, but things came up. A lot of things. We had our hands full." Ahsoka could sense the apologetic tone in his voice. "You don't need to be sorry master. It was my decision to leave the order." Obi-Wan nodded then the two sat around the cave's fire in awkward silence for a few moments.

Ahsoka could see that Obi-Wan had something to say and was currently figuring out the best way to go about it. She was about to ask questions. About other Jedi, about the Seperatists, but then Obi-Wan spoke up. "Ahsoka, I have grave news." Ahsoka looked to Obi-Wan questioningly.

"The war is over. The clones won." This was grave news? How could this be considered "grave news"? But then he continued, answering Ahsoka not yet asked questions. "But, the clones… they were against us. They were against us from the start. Chancellor Palpatine, he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for." These two bits of news were massive. Ahsoka couldn't begin to comprehend what she'd just been told. How did these two bits of information go hand in hand anyway? How could the clones, the clones she fought alongside, be against the Republic and the Jedi? Ahsoka herself left the Jedi order as she felt they we're not who she thought, but no one could argue that they were good to the clones. And Palpatine? She was never fond of the man, even though her master seemed to be extremely close to him, but she would never have guessed that he was the powerful Sith Lord that was behind so many plots during her time in the Order. She didn't know what to say. "I don't understand." Obi-Wan continued.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord. He infiltrated the Republic. He was in command of the clones the whole time. But he waited until the time was right to turn them against us. He made sure that the Jedi looked weak, that it looked like we could no longer guarantee planets safety. Then he executed the order."

"What order?" Ahsoka's voice was soft. She had a tear in her eye.

"Order-66. The elimination of the Jedi. Ahsoka, it's just you me and Yoda left." This hit like a boot to the stomach. Ahsoka couldn't breathe. Did this mean her master was dead? "Anakin?" Obi-Wan's eyes now dropped to look at his shoes. He was dreading this part. "That's the worst news." He started. "You see, Palpatine had his eye on Anakin from the moment he was found by Qui-Gon. And so he made sure to get close to Anakin, to infiltrate his mind like he did the Republic. I don't know how, but he did it." Ahsoka didn't think she could listen to anymore. She knew where this was going. But Obi-Wan continued. "Anakin and I went on a mission to free the Chancellor after being captured, but we knew it was a trap. Just not organised by the Chancellor himself. But Anakin being Anakin and me being me, we went straight into it anyway. Dooku, sure enough, was there waiting for us. We duelled. I was knocked unconscious," He relayed that part rather ashamedly. "And Anakin was left to fight the Count on his own." Ahsoka thought the story was going to end unexpectedly here. At least if it did, it meant that he died having still been an honourable Jedi. But it wasn't to be. "Anakin beat Dooku. By separating his head from the rest of his body. By Palpatine's request." She felt sick now. This was not the Jedi way. This was not a display of restraint. Even she knew that. "But what we didn't realise was that, in killing Palpatine's apprentice, Anakin had become his new one." That was it. That was exactly what Ahsoka was dreading to hear. She didn't want to believe it. How could her master be with the Sith?

Despite not liking what she found out, she had to know more. She had to know what was going on. "How is there only three of us left though? How could that many Jedi be killed in such a short amount of time?"

"You, Yoda and I are the only three that we're aware of. In fact I'm almost certain that there are more out there. But they won't make themselves known. They fear for their safety."

"What? Why? If we all join together, we can launch an attack! We can take the Galaxy from the Seperatists before they really have grasp on it!"

"Ahsoka, they do have a grasp on it. They have had for a very long time now. Besides, it's not the Seperatists anymore. It's the Galactic Empire now. Palpatine is from this moment on, hunting down all remaining Jedi. He's too powerful. Let alone if he has Vader by his side."

"Who's Vader?"

"Darth Vader. The name given to Anakin by his new master. And you better get used to hearing it and saying it. Because Anakin's gone." Ahsoka was taken aback by this. He had a new title. A name that she was sure to send shivers down people's back like it just had hers. "Too powerful for Yoda?" Ahsoka was desperate to find a way round this. "Too powerful for Yoda. We went to go and find the both of them as soon as we knew what was going on. I begged and pleaded with Yoda to let me take the Chancellor, but he said I wasn't strong enough." A tear was now rolling down Obi-Wan's face. "He said I had to take Anakin. I had to kill him." Ahsoka gasped. Tears were now pouring down her face too. This was all too much to take in but it had to be heard. "Yoda couldn't defeat the Emperor and I couldn't kill Anakin." There was hope. Maybe Anakin was alive after all. But then again, did she want him to survive? Obi-Wan had said that he'd already gone and was Darth Vader now. But did that mean he was completely evil? "What did you do?"

"He'd become over confident… He overestimated his power… I had the high ground." Obi-Wan was speaking through suppressed tears now. "He made the jump. I warned him not too."

"What happened Obi-Wan?"

"He jumped from a platform he was standing on, on the lava. I was on the embankment. He tried to jump over the top of me... I cut both his legs off. And an arm." The words hung for a moment. "I left him. He was burning. On fire. But I didn't have it in me to finish the job. Not directly anyway."

"Did he…" Obi-Wan answered before she finished.

"I don't know. If he did survive, I'm sure he'll be the one to carry out the task of killing every last Jedi in the Galaxy."

"Do you think he did?"

"Yes."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I know Anakin was like a brother to you. It must be awful to see things like this happen at his hands."

"Thank you young one. And I'm sorry too. A bond between a master and their Padawan is rivalled by none. I know how fond of you he was. But you shouldn't think like that. Anakin died, Darth Vader was born. Whatever happens now, is him."

"You came here to tell me to stay in hiding didn't you? So that Ana… Darth Vader doesn't find me and kill me."

"Yes and no. You should stay in hiding. Like all the rest of the Jedi. We're all going into exile to save our lives. But for you, I fear it will be required for a different reason." Ahsoka was caught a bit off guard by this statement. What could he mean by this? "What do you mean?"

"Well, Anakin was angry at the Jedi Order. After having his mind warped by Palpatine, he has an uncontrollable hatred for everyone affiliated. So that's why he will set out to kill us all. But not you." Ahsoka was wishing he'd get to point already. "You left the order. Due to much of the same reasons that Anakin was angry with them. Am I right?" Ahsoka nodded. He was spot on. She even said to her master upon her departure that she knew he'd considered leaving the Order for the same reasons as her. "So in that case, Vader won't blame you for anything. He knows you share the same disagreements with the Jedi. I think, that Vader will try to recruit you."

"Recruit me!?" The tone of amazement mixed with surprise was evident in her voice. "Exactly. Not right now of course, with everything that's gone on. But later. Maybe in a few years."

"But I thought that there could only be two Sith?"

"You're right, but that hasn't stopped others. And I don't think it will stop Vader." This really got Ahsoka thinking. What would she do if her former master came trying to get her to join him? She was quickly snapped out her thoughts though. "Once Vader realises that Palpatine can't give him all that he promised, he'll start to hate Palpatine. That's what always happens. And it's my prediction that he'll want you to resume your place as his apprentice, to help him overthrow the Emperor." Ahsoka knew deep down that she'd never go to the Sith, but there was something inside her that couldn't completely dismiss the possibility of joining with her former master. Even if he was Darth Vader now.

O

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat around the fire and ate and spoke about what Ahsoka had been doing in her time in exile. But due to the fact so many were still unanswered, she went on to ask questions about what had transpired. She shed a few more tears after hearing about Plo Koon's death. His ship was shot down by his own clone squadron behind him. She had to be consoled by Obi-Wan after learning about Mace Windu and all the younglings at the temple and how they died. After hearing those stories, she knew that Anakin, the one she once called master was long dead. The really bad thing was that these events had all happened over the last few days. It wasn't even long ago. Obi-Wan had battled his former apprentice just two days ago. The answer to her next question though was a big surprise. It was quite a revelation. It was heart breaking. "What about the Republic senators and representatives? What happened to Padme? Jar Jar? R2? C-3PO?" Obi-Wan's face fell dramatically and Ahsoka knew that it didn't mean anything good. "The droids are okay as far as I know. Jar Jar? He's safe on Naboo."

"And Padme?"

"Well. There's some things you should know."

"Okay?" Ahsoka said, rather deflated.

"Padme and Anakin were married." Ahsoka's jaw dropped. She knew they were close and sometimes had her suspicions that there was something more than friendship going on there but not that. She was finding out a lot more about her master now. First he fails to show restraint, now he's forming attachments. Of course, all of this could have had a part to play in his downfall to the Sith.

By now, Ahsoka knew that Padme had died. It was obvious. She'd asked Obi-Wan twice now how she was, and hasn't yet received a direct answer. Maybe her death lead to Anakin's fall to the dark side? "How did she die Obi-Wan?" When he heard the question and the directness in her tone, he looked defeated. "Padme died in child birth." It was terrible. Not only had Padme died. She died leaving an innocent child without a mother. And without out a father, as Vader was not really going to spend his time changing nappies. "Boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Both?"

"She had twins. One boy, one girl. Luke and Leia." Ahsoka was distraught for the children.

"I presume they're going to be hidden from Vader?"

"Indeed. But we don't know if he knows about their existence. So we've separated them. If he does find one, there's no way he'll look for the other as he just thought he was having one child. And there's a chance he thinks that it died with Padme."

"So where are they?"

"Luke's with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Leia's with the Organas on Alderaan." Ahsoka sighed. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the infants.

O

Shortly after, Obi-Wan announced that he had to leave. Ahsoka was sad to see him go. He'd answered all her questions but she was now completely torn apart. She knew that the next day she be out of this cave and on the move. She just felt she couldn't sit in that cave all day knowing what she knows. She had to do something. Even if it was just to move to somewhere else to take her mind off things temporarily. "Ahsoka."

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't go looking for other Jedi. And especially not Vader. The time's not right. We have to trust Yoda. He says the time will come. Be patient young one." With that he turned to leave.

"I promise." She replied, though she wasn't sure if he'd heard, she really just said it to herself. But even after promising to herself, she wasn't sure she'd uphold it. She had to do something. She knew she'd come face to face with Vader someday.

* * *

**So this chapter was just Obi-Wan catching Ahsoka up with everything that's going on in the Galaxy. The next chapter will be straight into some action. By the way, this takes place the day after Obi-Wan took Luke to stay with his family. After leaving Ahsoka, he went into exile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review to tell me what I'm doing right/wrong and where to improve. Likes and Favourites are greatly appreciated.**

**Please check my profile out for information on my progress with this story and other projects. Ti might answer some questions.**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
